Tales the Neckerchief Holds
by SunnySmile1324
Summary: My drabble/one-shot series. Prompts welcome! All AU's, couples, ratings, characters, theme, etc allow. WARNINGS: Crack! Prompt 4: Gwen's Plan "Gwen locks Merlin and Mithian in a room and breaks the key."
1. Author's Note: Prompts Needed

**Hello! This is my new little ficlet! :3 It's a drabble/one-shot series! Never saw that coming, did you? :D Anywho...this needs prompts before it can start being written! I've got a couple that I'm writing out, but I would love to hear what the fans want! It's super simple:**

**1. Think up of a story that you would love to see written!**  
**2. Click that little blue button and type in that little idea.**  
**3. Follow my Twitter (link on my profile) so you can see what prompt I'm currently working on. [OPTIONAL, I suppose...]**  
**4. Continue reading this story over time to see how your prompt turned out!**

**It can be any couple, any theme, any rating, any world, any character, any time, any place, etc! You can have it nice and detailed, or really simple- YOUR CHOICE! And please leave some sort of name... "Guest" is not a very fun thing to refer to when I'm crediting someone. It's just like, "Which one?" -_-**

**I plan to update about every 3 to 7 days; depending on how busy I am and how many plot bunnies/prompts come to pass. :)**

**I can't wait to see what you all come up with!**

_**~ Sunny**_


	2. Prompt 1: King Merlin

**Prompt Title: King Merlin**  
**Prompt Summary: "...see Merlin as King with Morgana by his side."**  
**Thought By: Rya3SaberVltar**  
**Character(s): Merlin & Morgana**  
**Set: sometime after Season 4**  
**Genre(s): Romance**  
**Rating: T**  
**Warning(s): contains a slight Dark!Merlin**  
**Word Count: 498**  
**Date: September 25th, 2012**  
**Author's Note: This was a fun one to write! :3 I hope you enjoy it!**  
**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

Merlin stood upon the balcony, with the crown resting upon his head as he glanced down towards the citizens of Camelot. Their eyes showed fear from remembrance of what the powerful warlock had done to get what he wanted.

It was only a mere week ago since he had burned half of the lower town and taken the crown for himself. Arthur and Gwen had been locked up after the ordeal.  
"Citizens of Camelot," his voice boomed through the city, "I am here today to lift the banishment of magic." Gasps soundes through the crowd as their faces showed horror and fear. "No need to be alarmed! Look at it this way: all the wars that have come to be were caused by magic users wanting freedom! But now that they are free, they'll be happy. We can be in peace!" The crowd looked around in uncertainty. Some cheered, others glared, and some just walked away. Merlin stared at each person, each expression, each smile, each frown— until he saw the emerald eyes of the dark witch.

_Morgana._

He stared at her features. There was no expression at first as she looked back at him. Then, she smiled brightly at him, her voice creating a joyful laughter, tears streaming down her beautiful features. She had waited so long for this day of freedom. The ends of his lips curved upwards to create a slight smile.

***:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:***

Merlin walked into his new chambers to see Morgana sitting on the edge of his bed, waiting for him. She looked up at him as he shut the door behind himself. "It's been a while," he said, not surprised that she waited here for him.

"It has." Silence struck between the two of them. She lowered her head to look at the floor. "You did it," she whispered.

He stood in front of her. "I did. For you."

She looked back up at him, standing up to be at eye level

"I'm impressed." He dipped his head down in a bold fashion, thrusting his tongue into her mouth as their lips connected. She moaned into the kiss as she repayed the gesture. "It's been too long," he whispered once they had pulled away. "I love you," he mumbled before pulling her into another rough kiss. Her hands gripped his hair to pull him down towards her as he rested his hands at her waist. He pulled away, resting his forehead on her's. "Be my queen," he whispered into her ear, then he let his lips travel down, giving her peppered kissed down her neck.

"It'd be my pleasure," she replied before their lips joined once more.

***:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:*:-:***

"Do you pledge to serve the people of Camelot?"

"I do."

"Then I decree you _Queen_ Morgana Pendragon and _wife_ to King Merlin." Merlin turned to his beautiful bride, pulling her into a passionate kiss as the crowd applauded.

* * *

**Author's Ending Note: Hmmmm... A little rushed at the end, but a pretty decent outcome nonetheless. :) I know this isn't exactly what the prompt asked for, but a prompt is an idea or inspiration; and this is what I got from it! I'll probably have some add-on oneshots to this AU in the future if you guy want me to. :) Please tell me what you think and/or give me a prompt!**  
**Shout-Out(s):**  
** kitkat: Thank you for the fabulous idea! That might be the next oneshot! :)**


	3. Prompt 2: Resurrection

**Prompt ****Title****: ****Resurrection**

**Prompt ****Summary****: "****A ****Merlin****/****Morgause ****or ****a ****Merlin****/****Nimueh****—****not ****enough ****of ****those****."**

**Thought ****By****: ****Mike****3207**

**Character****(****s****): ****Merlin**** & ****Nimueh**** (& ****technically ****Morgause****)**

**Set****: ****Season**** 3 ****Episode**** 13, ****right ****after ****Morgana ****leaves**** (****and ****they ****look ****through ****the ****rubble****)**

**Genre****(****s****): ****Suspense**** & ****Romance**

**Rating****: ****T**

**Warning****(****s****): ****None ****that ****I ****know ****of****. :)**

**Word ****Count****: 464**

**Date****: ****September**** 30****th****, 2012**

**Author****'****s ****Note****: ****My ****first ****non ****Mergana ****pairing****... 0_0 ****I****'****ve ****always ****shipped ****this ****couple ****to ****a ****point ****though****. :) ****I****'****ve ****been ****busy****, ****so ****its ****more ****of ****a ****drabble****. ****Trying ****to ****get ****these ****longer ****though****!**

**Disclaimer****: ****I ****sadly ****do ****not ****own ****Merlin****. :(**

* * *

Merlin stood in front of the Cup of Life warily.

He had found it while everyone looked through the rubble to find the remains of Morgana— or Morgause. He dug until he found a locke of blonde hair. He removed all the junk out of the way, revealing the full body of Morgause. The Cup was held delicately in her hands.

It was late at night. Everyone had already gone to bed, leaving him alone with the remains only he had seen. He thought about telling Lancelot what he found, but he was injured. He also thought about staging an act in front if Arthur, where he finds the body and magical item and gets praised.

But he did neither of those things because there was something he needed to do.

He frlt Morgause's life force almost being at an end. He didn't feel guilt for not even trying to save her; mostly because he couldn't help her. The injuries were too fatal to heal. He grabbed the cup from her hands roughly. Blood still lined the inside of the dented cup, drying quickly at the cooler air. He dropped the remaining blood on Morgause's forehead, saying words of the Old Religion to complete the ritual. Lightning cracked suddenly, striking the limp body of the nearly-dead witch as the last of the blood was removed from the cup. Her body jolted as she sprang back to life, her golden hair turning into a dark black.

She turned her head slowly, shaking in fear. "M-Me-Merlin?" she stuttered.

He raised his hands tentatively to grasp her hand, causing her to jolt. "Nimueh?" he whispered. She nodded. "It's alright, it's me."

Nimueh stood up in Morgause's body, Merlin following her quickly. She looked up into his eyes as her lip quivered. "Why am I back? You killed me!" Her strength started to peak back through.

He looked down at their joined hands. "And I'm truly sorry for that. I brought you back—you can get a second life!" He lifted his head back up to smile sadly at her.

She stood on her tip-toes as she softly pressed her lips to his. She pulled away before he could kiss her back. "Thank you, Merlin," she whispered.

She started to pull away as he registered what had just happened. And before he could think, he grabbed her by the back of her neck, pulling her towards him as he crashed his lips onto hers. She responded fiercely, kissing him back with all she had got.

They weren't meant to be together—she wasn't even meant to be alive! But they could savor that moment as they devoured each other's mouths, taking each other in before it was all over. They could just stop thinking—just for that night.

* * *

**Author****'****s ****Ending ****Note****: ****An ****option ****between ****two ****pairings ****was ****the ****prompt****, ****but ****I ****ended ****up ****doing ****both ****couples****! ;) ****Sorta****... ****Nimueh ****in ****Morgause****'****s ****body ****and ****Merlin ****kissing ****is ****considered ****both ****Merlin****/****Nimueh ****and ****Merlin****/****Morgause****, ****right****? ****I ****wrote ****this ****mostly ****to ****get ****me ****to ****stop ****thinking ****about ****Doctor ****Who ****and ****its ****latest ****terribly ****sad ****episode****. ****That ****mission ****failed ****miserably ****as ****I****'****m ****still ****crying ****to ****let ****out ****all ****of ****my ****feels****, ****but ****it ****was ****worth ****a ****try****! ****Why ****did ****Rory ****have ****to ****go ****poof****?! :( ****I****'****ll ****miss ****you****, ****Miss ****Redhead ****of ****a ****Pond****! :')**

**Anywho****, ****review****! ****I****'****d ****love ****your ****insight ****on ****how ****you ****think ****I ****did ****on ****interpreting ****each ****prompt****, ****and ****I ****could ****use ****some ****prompts ****myself****. ;)**

**Shout****-****Out****(****s****):**

**kitkat****: ****I****'****m ****sorry****! ****I **_**did **_**start ****writing ****out ****your ****prompt****, ****but ****I ****had ****some ****trouble****... ****I ****hope ****it****'****ll ****come ****out ****one**** day ****though****. :)**

**Meri ****Ley****: ****Awww****, ****thanks ****hun****! ****I ****hope ****you ****enjoyed ****this ****little ****one****. :)**


	4. Prompt 3: The Student and the Professor

**Prompt Title: The Student and the Professor**  
**Prompt Summary: "the Immortal Merlin has taken up a teaching job at a university when during his first class he discovers that the reincarnation of Morgana is sitting in the front row. modern reincarnation fic"**  
**Thought By: The-White-Tiger-of-the-West**  
**Character(s): Merlin & Morgana**  
**Set: modern day**  
**Genre(s): Angst & Romance**  
**Rating: T**  
**Warning(s): quite depressing & mentions of characters' deaths**  
**Word Count: 705**  
**Date: October 14th, 2012**  
**Author's Note: Yay! Someone has finally asked for a Modern!AU fic! XD I've been dying to do one of these and I have an entire separate fic in my head for one!**  
**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

Why had he ever _considered_ becoming a professor for all these "impeccable" idiots of the world? He could've simply picked a subject that takes skill, but _no-o_, he takes up the responsibility of teaching the easy subject of the Arthurian legends.

And why did everyone seem to think that it was the easy A? Of course, he gets the occasional sensible young adult that he could withstand.

Merlin walked into the class room to see what idiots had picked the subject this term. His eyes scanned the room as the students said hello. He noticed there were some more potential learners from the way some sat in the front row, sitting strait, with a slight but serious smile adorning their cheery faces.  
Until he saw the one sitting right in front of him.

She did not look cheery at all— quite the opposite, actually. She sat with her face staring at the desk as she fiddled with her pen, twirling it in her long, pale fingers that she had painted the nails in a gothic black. Her jet-black hair flew around in a mess clump, hiding her face. She mumbled some hurried hello as she looked up.

"_Morgana_," he gasped under his breath.

She stood up quickly as she saw his face, nearly knocking the desk over. "_You_," she sneered. Her emerald eyes shone brighter than ever. She wore ripped black jeans, black leather boots, and a black hoodie with graffiti of punk bands all over.

The previous Morgana showed through very deeply.

He muttered a quick apology to the confused class as he ran out the room.

How could she be here? If it was possible, did it mean that Arthur and everyone else was back too? He heard her scream after him as he continued to run away. "You _bastard_, you _killed_ me!" she screeched. He ran into his private office, slamming the door behind him. He rubbed his head as he started to cry. Guilt and remorse replaced his heart ever since he had killed the woman he loved. The door blasted open fiercely as Morgana strolled in angrily.

"Morgana," he whispered towards her.

"My name's Morgan," she seethed.

"I'm so sorry, Morgana," he sobbed.

She walked up to him and dragged him up to face her. "Sorry doesn't cut it," she snarled.

"I loved you, Morgana! Do you really think I _wanted_ to hurt you?"

She slapped him as hard as she could. "But you did! I didn't do anything wrong and you _killed_ me!" She aimed for another slap, but he grabbed her hands. She struggled against his grip. "Let go of me!" she screamed.

"No," he whispered.

She relaxed in frustration. "All I want to know is _why_?"

"You know exactly why."

"No, I don't. As far as I'm concerned, you sacrificed me."

He gaped at her. "But..."

"And you want to know something else?"

"No! You're just playing your mind games!"

"Why did you kill me?"

"You brought back Nimueh and killed Gwen in the process. You gave me no choice. It was the only way to eliminate Nimueh."

Tears welled up. "I didn't do either of those. Mordred did."

His eyes widened in disbelief. He crouched down, burying his face in his hands. "No," he whispered.

"No!" she screamed, pulling him back up. "You don't deserve to feel emotion!"

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"I would if you had killed only me."

"What do you mean?" he cried.

"I..." she turned her head away as tears dropped from her eyes. "I was—" Before she finished her sentence, Merlin had turned her head and pressed his lips to hers. She pushed him away angrily. "Don't. You. Dare." she whispered, wiping her mouth. "Merlin. I was pregnant."

He stared at her, the words ringing through his ears. "Wh...Mi...How?"

"I think you know exactly how."

"But was it mine?"

"Of course it was you bloody idiot! You killed your own child!"

The world around him started to fade as he processed the truth.

"Kill me," he whispered, "I deserve it."

"No, you don't deserve such an easy death. You deserve to live with ths guilt, letting it consume you until you are _nothing_."

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: Yeah, super angsty! I intended more romance, but then over time I got these great ideas and then it became this... Yup... Oh! sorry it took so long! I sorta got grounded... 0_0 And review? I think the next shot will be a little Merlin/Sefa one, or a Merlin/Mithian. I also have a Merlin/Freya in the to-do list! But please give me more prompts! XD**  
**Shout-Outs:**  
** Reddiamond29: Thanks! And yeah, there should be more! :) I hope you enjoyed this little one!**


	5. Prompt 4: Gwen's Plan

**Prompt Title: Gwen's Plan**  
**Prompt: "Gwen locks Merlin and Mithian in a room and breaks the key."**  
**Thought By: Rebekah**  
**Character(s): Merlin & Mithian ; Arthur & Gwen**  
**Set: some time after 5x04; Mithian stayed at Camelot**  
**Genre(s): Romance & Humor**  
**Rating: K+**  
**Warning(s): spoilers for 5x04 (sorta...)**  
**Word Count: 1,165**  
**Date: October 30th, 2012**  
**Author's Note: It has finally happened. My dream has came true. I remember spamming MerlinOfficial (well, just one very long description on which couples should exist and why) about how Mergana should be cannon, but if that wasn't possible, then at least have Merthian. And lookie here! The world no longer thinks I'm insane for shipping these two! My lovely little friend decided she likes these two a tad bit more. MWAHAHA! But anywho, she gave me this lovely little prompt. So this is for you, Rebekah! **  
**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin. :(**

* * *

Gwen watched silently as Mithian laughed happily as she talked to Merlin, his handsom smile shining brightly towards her. Gwen sighed dreamily.

"What is it, love?" Arthur asked her. She just smiled at him, nodding her head towards Merlin and Mithian. "Wha-a?"

She rolled her eyes, but the grin never left her face. "It's the sight of true love blooming."

"Them? Of course not! No girl could ever like Merlin—at least none in the right mind, which Mithian clearly is!"

She glared at him. "Do you see them? They're practically glowing! Haven't you seen the difference in Merlin? The cheeriness? Their love is so apparent, even a blind man could see it! You, Arthur Pendragon, must be the most oblivious—and blind—man who has ever walked this Earth!" she lashed at him. He stared at her momentarily, stunned by her remarks.

"Guinev—" he started.

She raised a hand up to stop him. "I don't want to hear it. But you will help me get them together, no matter if you are King or not!" She stormed past him, leaving him to stare towards the two lovebirds.

As Mithian rested a hnd on Merlin's chest, giggling, Arthur thought, _'Maybe Gwen's right.'_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You're asking him!" Gwen nearly screamed at him.

"What? No!" Arthur protested, "I can't just go to my servant and ask him that!"

"Arthur," she said sternly, "We've been over this! You deal with your best friend, and I'll deal with mine." The mighty king slumped his shoulders in defeat, yelping as the queen opened a door and shoved him inside. Turning around, he came face-to-face with Merlin.

"Sire?"

"Err..." He coughed. "Hello there, Merlin. How are you today?"

Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm doing fine, unlike someone I know. Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, first of all, your wife shoved you into a room and locked you in and sec—"

"She...locked...me...in...?" he fumed.

Merlin cocked his head to the side, nodding slowly.

He straightened. "Errr... Well... I've noticed that you and Mithian have been quite close lately..."

Merlin scrunched his eyebrowns. "Yeah, she's a good friend."

"And, err." He cleared his throat. "Ummm, you seem to...errr..." He stood there awkwardly, mentally cursing his wife.

The door surged open; Gwen running in. "Alright, alright!" she screamed at Arthur, "Have me do all the work!" She turned towards Merlin, smiling sweetly. "Merlin, dear. What Arthur has been meaning to ask you: Are you in love with Mithian?" she asked innocently.

His eyes widened tremendously. "What?!" he mumbled nervously, "Of course not! We're just good friends and even if I was it's not like anything could happen because she's a princess and I'm just a sevant! Why are you—"  
"Merlin, will you shut up!" Arthur demanded, "Now, are you in love with Princess Mithian?"

Merlin shifted nervously, scratching behind his ear. "Well..." He nodded, blushing.

Gwen smiled. "There we go! Now we just need to move onto Phase Two!" She turned to Arthur, who was focused on Merlin.

He turned to face her, slightly jumping out of his skin once he saw Gwen staring expectantly at him. "Me? I think I've made my point for the fact that I want nothing to do with this!" he hollered.

"Fine! Then I'll set Merlin up with Mithian myself!"

Merlin waved his hand slightly. "I'm right here, you know."

Arthur facepalmed. Who knew that this would become such a disaster.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mithian blushed heavily as Gwen cheered happily at her confession. "That's both confessions! Now it's time for Phase Three!"

Mithian opened her mouth slightly. "Phase Three? What's th—" She was suddenly cut off by the shock of being dragged by Gwen.

Gwen dragged the protesting princess across the castle all the way to the physician's chambers. Gwen took her towards the back, throwing Mithian into Merlin's room.

"Let me out!" she screamed as Gwen closed the door, banging on the wood.

"Princess?" Merlin spoke in confusion as she turned around, blushing madly. "What are you doing here?"

"H-hi, Merlin," she stammered. She quickly turned around and grabbed for the handle.

"Oh no you don't!" Gwen cried before plunging the key into the hole and twisting it roughly.

_SNAP!_

"Oops..." came Gwen's innocent voice.

"What in the world is going on here?" Merlin asked.

"Well... I decided that since you two were in love with each other, you should be together. And now the stupid key to this door has broken!"

Merlin groaned. "Gwen, do you realize how small this room is?"

"Yes, I do! That's why I picked it! I figured that you two wouldn't be able to avoid each other if it was a small room."

Merlin looked at Mithian with amusement in his eyes. "Do you realky think that she hasn't figured it out yet?"

Mithian giggled. "It doesn't seem like it! Should we tell her?"

"Nah, I want to see where this ends us up."

The door rattled violently before Gwen's voice came, "I'm going to see if there's anything that can open this door!"

"What about Arthur's spare key?" Merlin suggested.

"And let Arthur never let me live it down? I'll pass; I'd rather kick the door open."

Mithian smiled at him, placing her hands at his chest. "You know, I think this is the first time we've been together and not have had to worry about getting caught," she whispered softly. He smiled back, nodding before dipping his head down to meet her lips. She smiled into the sweet kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as he snaked his around her waist.

They continued to kiss passionately whilst poor Guinevere was left to search the chambers for a way out. She found a jug of water. She emptied the water, then banged it against the handle of the locked door.

"Oi!" Merlin's voice called out, "That's my door!" Gwen ignored his pleading and continued to bang on the door.

"Merlin, what is that ridi—Guinevere!" Arthur cried out suddenly, surprised to see his wife. "What on Earth are you doing?!"

She smiled at him sheepishly. "Setting the two lovebirds up!"

Arthur crossed his arms. "And how is making loud noices helping this cause?"

She looked down. "We-ell-l... I was trying to set them up but as I locked them into the room, the key broke!"

He stuck his face in his palm. "You know I have a spare right here?" he mentioned, holding up his ring of keys.

She simply just shrugged. He sighed and unlocked the door. They both cautiously opened it, startled to see Merlin and Mithian snogging the living daylights out of each other. Arthur stood in shock as Gwen giggled.

The two broke apart suddenly. Merlin started laughing nervously, scratching the back of his head as he said, "Did I forget to mention that we're already courting?"

That was enough surprises in that single day for the mighty King Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

**Author's Ending Notes: Ooh, this was longer than I expected! Took longer though... How was the humor? ;) What'd you think? Any prompts for me? Feel free to review! **  
**Shout-Outs:**  
** Meri Ley: I'm very glad that you kike them! And yes, Mergana will always be my OTP. :) I hoped you liked this one, even if it wasn't Mergana! :D**


End file.
